Radios often employ amplifier circuits in their construction to boost weak signal levels encountered to useable levels within the radio. Radios may also seek to boost signal levels to those sufficient for transmission, in which case power amplifiers (“PAs”) may be used. Amplifiers may include associated control circuits to control the amplifier, such as compensating for variations in input drive levels. Control circuits may impact the ability of a power amplifier to operate properly because of the characteristics of various types of transmitted signals that may be processed by the amplifier.